


Christmas Eve Car Trouble

by aitomation



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: AU-Connor and Jared dont know each other, Car Trouble, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cliche bullshit, College AU, Connor Murphy's Huge-Ass Truck, Half-Jewish!Connor, Jared Kleinman's Huge-Ass Family, Jewish!Jared, Kleinman Family, M/M, Meet-Cute, Murphy Family Bonding, Self-Esteem Issues, Vegan!Connor, Weird Feelings About Family, chapter one is just jared being himself. Alone, connor n zoe r Working On It, he doesnt sleep, hes a computer science/mathematics double major, i still dk how tags work, jared has two moms n u can fight me on that, jareds out of state, miss me w that shit, o!!, oh n u can pry the hc that connor is good w cars from my cold dead hands, self deprication, so i guess, theyre aged up a lil, theyre in college, zoe isnt a huge bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aitomation/pseuds/aitomation
Summary: Jared really just wants to get home to celebrate Christmas with his family. His shitty car has other ideas. But at least the stranger who helps him out is cute, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas everyone!! i saw a prompt list of cliche christmas movie scenarios n i got inspired!! this'll be a couple short chapters (just so i can get some of it out On christmas yknow) of kleinphy fluff, with some Healthy Family Bonding on the side :3c

_This is not driving weather,_ Jared thought as he drove down the highway. He squinted and leaned forward over the wheel, like that action would help him see through the snow and ice pelting his windshield. The sun had set completely somewhere between highways, and the falling snow would be beautiful if he wasn’t driving through it at 65 miles per hour. He glanced anxiously at the dashboard clock. 6:12 pm. Shit, he was late. He knew he should have left campus earlier. Maybe he shouldn’t have promised his moms he’d come home at all.

Jared let out a frustrated sigh when the cars in front of him started to slow. He didn’t want to deal with traffic right now. Didn’t the universe know he was already stressed? He couldn’t lie-his trip could have been planned better. He should’ve packed sooner. Left earlier. Remembered to get gas before he almost stalled in the middle of the freeway. If he’d thought about it for more than 10 minutes at a time prior to that morning, maybe he wouldn’t be stuck in traffic on Christmas Eve, the only one late to a dinner of his whole huge-ass family.

Traffic continued to crawl forward. Jared wanted to bang his head into the steering wheel, but was worried it might fall apart if he did. He looked to the clock again. 6:35. He rummaged around in the passenger’s seat, sifting through the accumulated pile of junk to pull out his phone. There was a text from his mother: ‘where r you jay? dinners started!’ Jared felt guilt settle into his chest, where it would stay until he apologized to his moms in person. He was about to reply, when the car in front of him pulled forward. Dropping his phone back in the seat, Jared started to pull up, but his engine let out a loud BANG before sputtering pathetically. He panicked and pulled off to the shoulder, switching the car off. He just breathed heavily for a moment, trying to work the fear out of his system. When he finally released his white-knuckle grip on the steering wheel, he pressed his face in his hands, pushing his glasses onto his forehead, and groaned loudly. He really didn’t need this right now.

After a minute or two of sitting with his face buried in his mittens, Jared sighed again and sat up. He had no idea what to do. He just stared at the ceiling of his car for another minute, thinking through his options. He had no idea what could be wrong-it was an old, shitty car-and he didn’t know if his insurance company would send anyone. After another minute of deliberation, Jared shoved his hat onto his head, stuck his phone in his pocket, and climbed out of the car, grumbling. Immediately, he couldn’t see through the snow sticking to his glasses. He didn’t know what he was going to do out here anyway. Still grumbling, he went around to the hood and popped it open, only to be choked by a cloud of white smoke tumbling out. Jared was completely at a loss, coughing in the dark. He could feel tears beginning to well up in his eyes, and he absolutely did _not_ want to cry on the side of the road on Christmas Eve. That was a level of pathetic he didn’t want to sink to just yet, thank you very much.

His phone buzzed to life in his pocket-a phone call. He struggled to pull it out, his mitten snagging on the zipper. The phone finally came free, falling straight to the snow-covered ground.

“Seriously?!” he snapped quietly, stamping his foot. He squatted in the road, snatching the phone up. He tried his best to wipe the moisture off the screen; tried his best to steady his breathing and work any strain out of his voice. He answered the call. In his peripheral vision, he saw a car pull over ahead of him on the shoulder. He groaned internally, not exactly up to interacting so much right now.

“Jared? Honey, where are you?” His mother’s slightly distorted voice came through the receiver. “Dinner started at 6, you knew that. And you didn’t answer my text! Are you okay?” Jared sighed as quietly as he could. He stood and turned toward his car, turning his back on whoever had pulled over ahead.

“I’m on my way, mama; on the highway right now actually.” He raised a hand in a feeble attempt to shield his glasses from the snow. “There was more traffic than I expected.” He debated internally whether he should mention the car trouble. He didn’t want to seem like he was making an excuse to get out of dinner. He did actually want to go. Kind of. Mostly. But he didn’t want everyone to assume he was trying to skip out. His mother had started talking again, and he tried to cut her off as politely as possible.

“Mama, there’s something wrong with my car?” he cringed at how much that sounded like a question.

“Oh no! What is it?” Jared heard the door of the other car slam shut. The driver must’ve been coming to offer help. He was embarrassed to admit how relieving that thought was.

“I’m not sure? It’s kinda smoking? And it made this loud noise earlier. I don’t know, but I’ve got it under control.” A complete lie. “I’ll be there! Just, probably, _later_ than I wanted.” He could see the other driver approaching him slowly.

“Alright honey. Hurry home! We miss you.” Jared made a face. The guilt was making itself known again. He let his hand fall back to his side and sighed again.

“I’ll figure something out, mama. I love you.”

“I love you too baby.” He hung up with another sigh. The stranger cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Do you, uh. Need any help?”


	2. Chapter 2

Connor was having an okay night. This year’s “Murphy Family Christmas” hadn’t been too much of a disaster; though it wasn’t technically Christmas yet, so they had time. He was actually sort of looking forward to tomorrow. There hadn’t been any huge fights between him and his family as of yet, and they were usually quiet on Christmas morning. He was almost letting himself get a little hopeful.

Halfway through preparations for their Christmas Eve dinner, which mostly consisted of Connor watching his mother dart around the kitchen and occasionally offering dry commentary, Cynthia realized they were out of butter. She turned to Connor with a slightly panicked smile.

“Do you think you could run to the store and grab me some butter, honey? We’ll need it for the table.” He had sighed dramatically, over-exaggerating the effort it took to pull himself off the island stool. He glanced briefly to his mother’s face.

“Yeah, I can do that.” Connor offered her the smallest hint of a smile. Cynthia responded with a bright grin. She crossed to the island, and leaned across to pat him on the cheek.

“Thanks, Connor. Hurry back.” He leaned down to let her give him a quick kiss on the forehead, before turning to leave the kitchen. As he passed the living room, Zoe’s head popped up from behind the couch. She was wearing one of those red Santa hats with a bell in the puffball on the end.

“Where are you going?” It wasn’t accusatory, but Connor still took a deep breath before responding. She wasn’t out to get him. He was getting better.

“Mom asked me to run an errand.”

“Can I come?” She was already off the couch, dropping her magazine on the coffee table. His eyebrows shot up in surprise. He was always surprised when she offered to spend time with him. Zoe saw his expression and rolled her eyes in false exasperation as she crossed the room.

“You don’t have to say yes.” She swatted his upper arm. It was obvious she wanted him to say yes. Connor looked at her for another second, before he nodded slightly.

“Sure, whatever. But you can’t fuck with my stereo.” She laughed as they pulled on their coats and shoes in the entryway. Connor glanced out the small window in the door and breathed in sharply. He turned to Zoe, his eyes sparkling as he shoved a beanie over his long hair.

“It’s snowing.” He smiled a wide, genuine smile. She grinned back.

“No way!” She playfully shoved past him to look for herself. Connor slid on his gloves and flexed his fingers a few times. Zoe barreled outside ahead of him, trying to catch snowflakes on her tongue. Connor quickly followed, locking the front door behind them. He stood on the porch for a moment, watching her run around like a little kid. He smiled again.

After a brief snow fight while Connor tried to clean off his windshield, they piled into the truck shivering and laughing. Connor turned the heat on full blast and they started the journey to the only grocery store in their area that carried nondairy butter and vegan food.

Connor hummed along with the truck’s radio as they slowed to a stop on the highway. Zoe had insisted they listen to the Christmas music playing on every single station. The butter sat, thrown haphazardly across the backseat, along with a few unnecessary impulse buys. Connor was a sucker when it came to his sister’s puppy-dog eyes.

There was a comfortable silence hanging over them, filled with the ambient noises of the road at night and the DJ quietly segueing to the next overplayed carol. The snow had picked up considerably since they left. Connor was having trouble seeing, even with the windshield wipers on high. Zoe was drawing silly faces in the fog on her window. Then, suddenly, there was a BANG from one of the cars ahead of them. Both siblings jumped in their seats.

“That didn’t sound very good,” Zoe said helpfully. Connor gave her a look, trying to convey _No shit, Sherlock_ without opening his mouth. They saw an old, beat-up cruiser pull off on the shoulder. Traffic was still stalled. Connor turned on his signal.

“Can you text mom for me?” he asked Zoe. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her smile smugly at him. He ignored her and dictated his message. He squinted to see the driver of the car stumble out into the snow and around to the hood. He changed lanes so they were parallel to the car. He saw the driver struggle to get something out of his pocket, only to drop it in the snow. Connor cringed in sympathy. He pulled onto the shoulder.

“Mom says, ‘that’s very nice of you’ with two exclamation points. Then, ‘be careful, see you soon.’” Zoe was still looking at him with that stupid look on her face. He sighed.

“What?” he asked tiredly.

“You’re a good person,” she said teasingly. Connor scoffed. He yanked his door open and threw a leg out, before turning back to her.

“I won’t be long.” He slammed the door on her witty comeback. He squinted in the snow, and raised a hand to cover his eyes. A violent shiver ran through him as he inched his way to the other driver. He was close enough now to see that the driver was talking on the phone, a hand raised to his face to cover his glasses. He caught the tail end of the conversation.

“I’ll figure something out, mama. I love you.” Connor felt his heart clench in sympathy. The guy sounded so hopeless. Connor shifted his weight. He cleared his throat awkwardly, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

“Do you, uh. Need any help?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sksfhdjsk im back,,, sry it took so long to get this up but i should b posting the rest within the next week :3c they finally interact in the next one!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooh shit theyre actually interacting lmao. only one more chapter!! then i'm starting the next one >:3c (also i figured deh takes place in wisconsin bc i googled ellison state park n theres an ellison bay in wi??? im usin that in all my fics now ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)

Jared took a deep breath and awkwardly stuffed his phone back in his pocket. He turned to the stranger, squinting against the snow.

“Yeah, actually. Do you know anything about cars?”

* * *

 

Jared stood stiffly to the side, staring hard at the now slowly moving traffic. The stranger, _Connor,_ he’d said with a tiny smirk, was bent over his car’s engine. Jared crossed his arms close to his chest. He was trying really hard to not stare at Connor’s ass. It was very nice. Round, toned. Maybe he was a runner, or a dancer. Maybe he did yoga. Jared flushed and cleared his throat. At the same time, Connor straightened and turned to ask,

“Did it smoke at all?”

“Oh, yeah! A little, when I popped the hood.” Jared wandered to Connor’s side. He pretended to inspect the engine, as though he had any idea what he was looking at. Connor glanced at him, his eyes sweeping up and down.

“What color?”

“Huh?” Jared blinked at him, finally making eye contact. Connor chuckled quietly. Jared blushed, but he didn’t break the eye contact. Connor had a speck of brown in one eye, just like he did.

“What color was the smoke?” Jared stared for another second, before processing the question. Connor was smirking at him.

“Oh! Uh, white? I’m pretty sure.” Connor nodded, looking thoughtful. Jared tore his gaze away and stared at the asphalt.

“Alright, I think that’s the coolant. And you’ve got a broken belt.”

“Well, shit. I don’t know what that means.” That startled a laugh out of Connor, who angled his head away so the long hair not trapped under his hat fell into his eyes. He had a nice laugh too. Jared found himself smiling unconsciously.

“So,” Jared dragged out the ‘O’ sound comically. “What do I do?” Connor was still smiling when he responded.

“I can replace the belt right now, I’ve got one in the truck.” He gestured at his truck, still idling ahead of them. Jared glanced that way, noticing a girl leaning over the front bench, watching them. His gaze snapped back to Connor, who continued.

“The coolant’s an easy fix. You should take it to a mechanic once this all clears up.” He gestured vaguely at the snow still falling around them. Jared nodded. Connor nodded back. Jared chuckled at him. He could see a flush crawl up Connor’s neck as he ducked away, walking briskly to the bed of his truck. He flipped the tailgate open, and started rummaging through the stuff under a thick tarp, now covered in snow.

Jared shivered. He had almost forgotten it was snowing. He glanced around, watching the cars go by. The traffic had passed, most cars zipping past in a blur of lights. Jared tried to pull his phone back out of his pocket to check the time, but his glove snagged on the zipper again. He cursed quietly and pried his mitten off, stuffing it in the opposite pocket. He glanced up. Connor had pulled the driver’s side door open. He was talking, but Jared was too far away to hear what he was saying. The girl in the truck handed him something, then he shut the door and started walking back toward Jared’s car.

“Who were you talking to? If you don’t mind me asking.” Jared finally checked his phone, just to avoid looking at Connor. He had another text from his mom.

“Oh, I don’t mind. S’just my sister.” Connor shrugged slightly. There was silence as he leaned back under the hood to start replacing the belt. Jared noticed he had a toolkit with him. That must’ve been what he got out of the cab.

“I feel like there’s more there, but I won’t push. It is the holidays.” He tried to keep his tone light and joking. He didn’t want to accidentally offend the one guy that was nice enough to help him. He reached into his pocket and pulled his mitten back on.

“No, uh, Hanukkah’s usually the best time for us. It’s like, my second favorite holiday.”

“No shit! What, is Halloween your favorite?” Connor paused. He turned to Jared and held up a finger.

“First of all, fuck you.” Jared laughed loudly. He moved to cover his teeth with one mitten.

“Oh my God, is it really?” Connor flushed again, turning back to his work. Jared cleared his throat and shifted his weight.

“You, uh, celebrate both too?”

“What?” Connor was focused on what he was doing, but turned his head slightly to indicate he was listening.

“You celebrate Christmas and Hanukkah?”

“Oh, yeah. My-” he cut himself off with a grunt of exertion that had Jared’s face coloring again, “my mom’s Jewish, dad’s not. We’ve been celebrating both since I was little. You?”

“I’m Jewish, through my one mom. My other mom’s Mexican. _Super_ Catholic. We all get together at Christmas time, ‘cause that’s when school lets out, but we celebrate both.” He stuffed his hands into his pockets, with minimal difficulty. “That’s why I’m out here in the first place. Late for Christmas dinner.” Jared tried not to sound too bitter. The look Connor shot him told him he failed. But Connor didn’t say anything, just focused back on the engine.

Jared hated awkward silences. He thought most silences were awkward, and he always tried to fill them. He would say pretty much anything to gut an awkward silence. Which is why he found himself blurting,

“Do you work out?” He physically cringed the second the words left his mouth. Connor looked at him with a coy expression, hands still moving on his repair. He smirked again.

“Are you _flirting_ with me, stranger?” Jared balked. He hadn’t even been trying that time.

“Oh, trust me: if I was trying to flirt with you, it would not be going this smoothly.” Connor chuckled.

“That bad, huh?”

“Last time I tried to flirt with a guy, I broke my nose,” Jared smirked, gesturing at his face with one gloved hand. “Didn’t even get a pity-date out of it.” Connor huffed out a laugh, which made Jared flush. Emboldened by Connor’s reaction, he lifted his chin to continue.

“I wouldn’t mind flirting with you. I just think it’d be disastrous.” Connor snapped the hood down, making Jared jump. He started wiping his hands on a filthy, old towel as he stepped closer. He took his time looking at Jared, letting his eyes trail up and down his whole body. Jared suddenly felt self-conscious. The snow hadn’t let up. Fat snowflakes stuck to Connor’s long hair. Jared reached up to clean his glasses.

“Let me see your phone.” Jared looked up, essentially blind, his eyes wide. Connor’s expression broke, looking a mix between worried and amused. “So I can give you my number. I wanna make sure you get home safe.” If Jared had been anyone else, he might’ve actually swooned. Instead, he clumsily unlocked his phone, glasses still in hand, and dumped it in Connor’s waiting palm. He shoved his glasses back on his face to watch Connor’s long fingers type in his contact information. His fingernails were painted a sparkling black, Jared noticed with glee. Connor handed his phone back much more carefully than Jared had given it. He gestured at Jared’s car again.

“Can you try to start it?” Jared blinked, riding high on the fact that he _just got a cute, probably gay guy’s number, holy shit._ He shook himself mostly out of it, and shuffled over to the door.

“Yeah, sure.” He fumbled with his keys, and struggled to get his door open. He finally tumbled into the driver’s seat, and shoved the keys into the ignition. The engine whined to life. It didn’t make any sounds, aside from the ordinary, _please-end-my-suffering-I’m-so-old_ noises it usually made. Jared bounced in excitement. He looked through the windshield to Connor, who was also silently rejoicing. He clambered back out of the car, barely noticing the snow as he barreled toward Connor.

“Thank you so much! Seriously, I have no idea what I would’ve done without you.” Connor chuckled, awkwardly rubbing his neck. Jared noticed he’d put his gloves back on.

“It’s seriously no problem. ‘M happy to help.” Jared smiled brightly at him. They stood across from each other for another moment, smiling but not saying anything. They both jumped when the truck’s horn blared loudly.

“Oh, Jesus,” Jared mumbled.

“Fuckin’ shit,” Connor replied, a little winded. They made eye contact, before dissolving into laughter. Connor reached up to brush some hair out of his face.

“I guess I should be going. She’ll just keep doing that.”

“Sisters, am I right?” Jared said playfully. He winked at Connor, who looked down with a smile.

“I was serious. Text me when you get home, okay?” He looked up to make eye contact with Jared again. Jared flushed. He looked toward traffic again, shrugging.

“I will. Don’t worry about me.” He got an idea. Grinning mischievously, he finished, “I’ve got the hottest mechanic in Wisconsin.” Connor sputtered, his whole face lighting up in a fiery red blush. Jared slipped back into his car and texted his mom. He glanced up to see Connor hanging out the driver’s side of the truck, looking at him. Connor raised his eyebrows in a silent question. Jared gave a mock salute and pulled his seatbelt on. He fixed the heater, before turning on his signal to merge back into traffic. He gave Connor one last smile through the window before he passed him and started the rest of his journey home.

Connor flopped back into his seat and shut the door. He let out a deep sigh. Zoe cleared her throat next to him. He rolled his eyes and dragged a hand down his face.

“Don’t,” he warned, sitting up to pull on his seatbelt. Her face broke into a huge grin. He was sure her maniacal laughter could be heard all the way across the Great Lakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theyre disasters but theyre trying amiright


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the murphy family christmas dinner!! full of that good good healthy murphy family content :3c

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final chapter!!! <3 stay tuned for more of these boys >:3c

Connor and Zoe made pretty good time on the drive home. They walked through the door just as Cynthia placed the last dish on the dining room table. Connor plopped the butter on the table as Zoe stealthily snuck the rest of their purchases into the fridge. Larry offered Connor a small smile from his seat at the head of the table.

As they all settled into their seats, Connor’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and glanced curiously at the screen, before setting it face-down on the table. It was a picture from an unknown number; he could always check it later. Cynthia shot him a curious look. He shrugged in response. He knew how she felt about phones at the dinner table.

Everyone tucked into their food after a short prayer. Zoe shared an exaggerated account of their motorists’ troubles, which Connor barely tried to correct. He mostly rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself. She kept throwing silly faces at him-he really didn’t want to spoil the fun. The conversation turned to school, and how grateful Zoe was to be on break after finals, when Connor’s phone buzzed again. And again. And again.

“Who is that, honey?” Cynthia asked-her way of giving him permission to check it. Connor shrugged again as he unlocked the screen. He clicked on the photo and immediately threw a hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh. It was a selfie of the driver-sticking his tongue out, surrounded by _at least_ six kids of varying visible relation, hat-hair sticking up awkwardly. He was otherwise still dressed in his winter-wear, one mittened hand attempting a peace sign, if Connor was interpreting the weird position correctly.

There were two texts underneath the picture, ‘made it home safe,’ followed by three peace sign emojis, and, ‘im jared btdubs idk if i said.’ Connor smiled slightly. He saved the number, as ‘jared shitty car,’ and made sure to set the picture to his contact. He caught Zoe’s look from the corner of his eye. When he looked up at her, she winked with a mischievous grin. He huffed at her and turned back to his phone to type out a reply. He debated adding a smiling emoji for a second, then added two and hit send before he could rethink it. He set his phone on the table again, face-up this time. His mother looked at him expectantly.

“Who was it, Connor?” He rolled his eyes. She sounded too eager for his liking. He took a bite and took his time chewing before answering.

“It was just the guy we helped out. I asked him to text when he got home, to be safe, y’know.” He started blushing when Zoe echoed, “To be safe.”

“Yeah, to be safe, mom,” she mocked gently. “It doesn’t have anything to do with the _massive_ amount of flirting that was going on during that fix.” Connor threw some kind of wet leaf from his plate at her, hissing for her to _be quiet, fuck_. She shrieked, recoiling and nearly falling out of her chair.

“Hey, kids,” Larry started.

“It’s Christmas, come on,” Cynthia finished for him. Zoe settled back into her chair, laughing. Connor wasn’t actually mad, but he wasn’t sure how to communicate that to his parents. He cleaned the wet leaf off the table with his napkin.

“You know, Connor,” Cynthia started. He groaned loudly over her. His face was on fire, burning all the way to his ears. Zoe started cackling, and he saw Larry crack a smile.

“You know. Connor.” Cynthia repeated emphatically. The noise at the table quieted, just a little. “It’s alright if you were _flirting_ -” Zoe snorted again, “We’d like to hear about him.” She tried to smile encouragingly. Connor could not think of a time when he’d been more embarrassed. He wasn’t this embarrassed that time in fourth grade when he cried after he spit milk all over Cindy Baker’s new dress during class because he thought it was his juice and panicked. He buried his face in his hands and tried to hide himself under the table, still groaning.

“Oh, God, I think you killed him. Good going, mom,” Zoe said, peeking around the table to grin at him.

“There isn’t even anything to tell,” Connor grumbled. “He just said he got home safe.” A beat.

“And?” Cynthia goaded.

“‘And,’ nothing.” He unfolded himself from his position mostly under the edge of the tablecloth and re-situated himself in his chair with a huff.

“And?” Cynthia prompted. Connor looked at her face. She was just trying to include him-her features were open, if a little worried. He thought for another second, screwing up his face. Then he dropped his head, hiding behind the curtain of his hair.

“‘And.’ He was really cute.” He could feel her smile from across the table. Zoe whooped quietly. “He has this little gap in his front teeth. He was going home to visit his family.” Connor’s eyes flicked briefly to Larry. “He said they celebrate Hanukkah and Christmas, too.” Zoe chimed in again.

“Oh, that’s cool, actually. Why didn’t you tell me that?” Connor scoffed.

“I just did.” His phone buzzed next to his hand. He glanced at it, and immediately opened the message. ‘im in town til after new years if u wanna do smth mr mechanic,’ followed by _three winky face emojis_. He blushed fiercely.

“Oh, that must be him,” Zoe said to Cynthia, gesturing at Connor’s phone. Connor looked around the table at his family. His sister conspiring with his mother, his father trying to pretend he doesn’t find the whole scene endearing, and failing to keep the warm smile off his face. His gaze turned to the window, where he could see the snow still falling. He smiled to himself. He was really looking forward to the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we all know jareds that smarmy fuck that uses the winky face w strangers ;))


End file.
